This invention is directed to a multi-functional electric stove. In particular, this invention relates to an electric stove which efficiently utilize electrical energy to heat an electric heating tube and to allow steaming, boiling, frying, and roasting simultaneously and in an efficient manner.
Still further, this invention directs itself to a multi-functional electric stove having an electric heating tube which provides heating in both an upper and a lower housing chamber.
Electric heating tubes of many prior art electric stoves are located beneath such electric stoves. Heat radiated from such prior art stoves is radiated from the electric heating tube and spreads in all directions. Therefore, downwardly directed radiant heat cannot be used efficiently to bake and roast. Further, in many cases, ordinary electrical appliances are only mono-functional, consequently, it is necessary to use different kinds of electric appliances dependent upon the needs of the user in steaming, boiling, frying and roasting. Use of such electrical appliances has increased energy costs and cooking time.
Although functionally such prior art electrical appliances are acceptable, they are not able to simultaneously provide for a wide variety of cooking functions.